homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ebony Easton
Ebony Easton is the daughter of Hazel Easton and the younger sister of the late Boyd Easton. She's the new villain of Summer Bay, who seeks out revenge on the people, including Colby Thorne who is responsible for her brother's death. She's also Robbo Shaw's ex-girlfriend. Storylines Ebony goes to Northern Districts Hospital and pretends to be a doctor, after learning her brother Boyd Easton has been brought in. After over hearing that her brother has died, she goes to see her mother, Hazel Easton and they both swear revenge on the people who are responsible for Boyd's death. Ebony comes to Summer Bay and begins trying to get to know Colby Thorne, the police constable who shot Boyd. She slashes her car tyre, hoping Colby will help her change it, but he has to leave and Hunter King helps out. Hazel tells her to hurry up and make everyone pay, but Ebony replies that she wants to have some fun and plans to go after Willow Harris and Justin Morgan too. Hazel continues to doubt Ebony's plan. Ebony brings her car to Justin's business Summer Bay Auto for a service, and later stages a car crash, hoping to discredit the garage. Ebony threatens to sue Justin for $100,000 for her neck injury and loss of potential earnings. Justin offers her a $30,000 settlement, which she accepts. He also gets her a job at his brother's restaurant, Salt. Ebony breaks into Colby's apartment and learns he has a younger sister. She continues to bond with Colby, before sabotaging his relationship with Jasmine Delaney. Ebony learns Colby was a member of the River Boys gang and leaks the story to the newspapers. She also takes a photo of Colby with fellow River Boy Dean Thompson, which results in Colby's suspension from the police force. Ebony starts manipulating Colby's friendship with his housemate Robbo Shaw) by suggesting that Robbo might be trying to set Colby up. Ebony flirts with Robbo and tries to question him about Colby, before kissing him. Robbo makes it clear that he is interested in Ebony romantically and she accepts his invitation to a lunch date. Hazel moves into Ebony's motel room and gives her two vials of poison. Hazel tells Ebony to kill Robbo, as well as Colby. Ebony poisons Robbo's drink during lunch, but when he opens up about the death of his partner, she takes his glass and pours the drink away, unable to go through with killing him. Ebony sees Colby fighting with Dean and calls the police, leading them to fire Colby from his job. Ebony plants her burner phone in Willow's caravan and when Colby finds Willow and Dean with the phone, their relationship is strained. Ebony realises that Robbo is becoming suspicious of her, and she later learns he is having her investigated. Ebony steals medication from the hospital and then knocks Colby out. When he wakes, Ebony explains who she is and then injects him with a muscle relaxant, which will soon stop him breathing. Ebony calls the police and sends them to her motel room by pretending she is a concerned guest. When they arrive, they find Robbo with Hazel's body. Ebony leaves the Bay, believing she has killed Colby and framed Robbo. Robbo is charged with Hazel's murder, while Colby is found in time. After he returns home, Ebony contacts him via an online chat room and pretends to be his sister. She lures Colby to a house in the bush, where she locks him inside a room and pours gasoline around the door. Robbo tries to talk her out of setting it alight and he catches her lighter, as she runs outside. The police arrive and arrest her. Appearance Ebony has short brown curly hair and blue eyes with fair skin. She wore pretty dresses and earrings. Trivia * Ebony's portrayer Cariba Heine is a natural blonde, and dyes her hair brown for the role.